


You're not cute

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Over stimulation, Punk!Louis, Rimming, Top Louis, a bit of nipple play i guess, harry's cute and innocent, idk how to tag, idk louis gets his nipple pierced, kitten!Harry, louis' a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis’ mom get’s a fucking hybrid bastard cat and Louis’ a punk and mean with everyone and he doesn't like Harry at first but Harry’s just a cute fucker so Louis starts liking him and lalala smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like five months ago on my one of my tumblr accounts (leedsstagram.tumblr.com) and like i thought i'd post it here too.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis was in his bed, sketch pad on his lap and pencil in his hands drawing out a new design for a tattoo he wanted when he faintly hear the sound of keys rattling and the door opening, two peoples footsteps and his mom’s muffled voice, a loud ‘clank’ - obviously something metal hitting something- and heavy footsteps fading away, before the sound of the door closing could be heard.

"Louis! Can you come downstairs please?" He heard his mother call, rolling his eyes and setting down the sketch pad before hoping off of his bed and jogging down the stairs, his eyes immediately drawn to a large, cube shaped object with a blanket draped over it. “Louis, I want you to mee-" Louis’ mum cut off when she turned around to face him. “Louis! Another? Really? Your face is going to be full of metal soon" Louis’ mother scolded, eyeing the new lip ring Louis had gotten earlier. “I dunno, I like it." Louis shrugged, his tongue coming out to flick over it.

Louis’ mom rolled her eyes before a bright smile made its way back onto her face. “Okay, Louis, there’s something I want to show you" Louis’ mom squeals with excitement and Louis guesses she’s talking about whatever’s in the box.

She tugs the sheet from over the cage and through the front Louis can see a boy? Yeah, it’s a boy, it’s defiantly a boy, and he has cat ears. He’s a hybrid, a cat hybrid. “Isn’t he cute?!" Louis’ mom asks as she pulls the lock off the door of the cage, the door slowly creaking open as the boy creeps out, crawling on all fours. He’s got an over sized white shirt on, grey sweat pants, his tail flicking back and forth and he’s looking up at Louis with bright green eyes and his ears are poking out of the wild mess of curls and Louis really does think he’s cute, but he’s a cat, and cats are stupid, Louis knows, he’s had one before. Louis fixes a glare at the pale boy and crouches down, his eyes almost level with the half-cat boy and opens his mouth to reply. “You, are not cute" and then he stands up and turns on his heel, up the stairs and back to his bedroom where he continues sketching.

-

The next day when Louis groggily pads out of his bedroom and into the kitchen it’s 3pm and the house is silent, except for the soft, steady puffs of breath that can be heard from the living room. Louis opens the fridge and his eyes scan over everything I the fridge, his nose scrunching in distaste before he closes it again, he really needs to pick up some food.

Instead Louis exits the kitchen and enters the living room, watching for a few second as The Cat Boy - whose name he hasn’t learned yet, if he even has one - stirs in his sleep before rolling over on the couch, his knees pulled up into his chest as he uses his hands as pillows under the side of his head.

Louis grabs the remote off the coffee table before sitting down on the couch above Cat Boys head, flicking the TV on and changing it to some random show before a small snore interrupts his program. Louis’ face twists into one of annoyance as he glares at the stupid cat thing, sleeping without a care in the world and he shouldn’t be as irritated as he is right now but cats just seem to irk him so instead of being a civil human being, Louis reaches behind Cat Boy and pushes, making him fall on the floor with a ‘thud’ as he quickly wakes and scrambles around on the floor to get into a sitting position.

"W-wah?" He asks a little dazed, “no animals on the couch" Louis said, voice bored as if it was a rule that he’d repeated many times before.

“‘M n-not an a-animal, m Harry" Cat boy stutters, as is he isn't fully capable of proper speech, and Louis thinks he probably isn’t. “Harry eh? Guess it fits" Louis says, flicking on of Harry’s ears, earning a frustrated wine from the curly haired hybrid.

Harry climes back up on the couch and faces Louis, his mouth opening in surprise before his face twits into one of confusion, his eyes flicking between the multiple metro rods and rings in Louis’ face. Harry’s hand inches towards Louis’ face, near his eyebrow and right before his finger is about to touch him, Louis opens his mouth to speak. “Don’t touch me" he says, his tone still bored and his eyes trained on the TV.

Harry’s eyes widen and he quickly snatches his hand back to his chest, holding it there with his other hand as if he was just about to dip his hand in a pit of lava.

"W-what, what’re th-ose?" Harry asked timidly as he pointed to the bar through Louis’ eyebrow.

"A piercing." Louis replies, just wanting Harry to disappear. “A-and that?" Harry asks again, pointing to Louis’ nose ring “another piercing" Louis replies again, irritation seeping into his bored expression. “That t-too?" Harry asks, this time going all the way to touch the ring through Louis’ lip and instead of answering Louis shoves Harry off the couch again, making him tumble over backwards and his head hits against the coffee table with a sickening ‘thwack’.

Harry’s hands come up to hold the back of his head as a cry if pain escaped his lips, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Louis’ eyes widen as he springs up to pick Harry up - he’s surprisingly light- and places Harry on his lap, Harry’s face hidden in the crook of Louis’ neck.

"Shhh, I’m sorry, please stop crying"

Louis soothes, rubbing circles into Harry’s back. Eventually Harry stops crying, but his hands don’t move from the back of his head and Louis has to pry them off to make sure that he’s not going to die from a broken skull.

"Y-you hurt m-me!" Harry shrieked when he climbed off of Louis’ lap and into the couch beside him, his arms crossed and an adorable - in anyone else’s opinion, because Louis totally does not think he’s adorable - angry pout on his face. “Yeah, but it was an accident and I’m sorry, so you’re not going to tell mum, right?" Louis asked, ready to convince Harry into not telling if he’s thinking about it.

"Uhm, n-no?" Harry said, though it sounds more like he’s guessing the right answer. “Good boy, just keep your mouth shut alright?" Louis said, standing up and patting Harry’s head before turning to leave the living room, and walking up the stairs, yelling “and you’re not cute!" Before entering his room and slamming his door shut.

— -

For the next two weeks Louis couldn’t help but notice how much Harry had grown on him, despite how much he tried to push him away, at the end of the day it was Louis’ bed he would crawl into and Louis would always wake up with his arms wrapped around Harry, before coming to his senses and sloping out of bed, leaving Harry to wake up all alone.

"Why do you keep leaving me?" Harry asked one morning, sitting down on the couch beside Louis and leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

"Why’re you so clingy?" Louis snapped, shrugging Harry head off of him. “Why don’t you like me?" Harry countered. “Do I need a reason?" Louis said bitterly, scowling at Harry, making the boy frown.

"I-is it the ears? Is it because they’re weird? I could c-cover them up o-or, or-" Harry stopped himself and looked down, his eyes clouding with tears and his bottom lip quivering. “I-I just want you t-to like me" he stuttered, his head hung to try and the fact he was about to cry, though his little sniffles outed him, making something in Louis’ chest (probably guilt, though Louis almost never felt guilty so he wouldn’t really know) grow.

"It’s okay Harry, I like you, I promise. No more tears okay," Louis hushed and Harry’s head snapped up, his cheeks wet and his eyes glossy but a huge smile on his face none the less.

"Good! Because I like you too!" Harry said happily, quickly crawling into Louis’ lap and cupping both side of his face, leaning in and pecking him before twisting around so his back was against Louis’ chest, his eyes trained on the TV, completely oblivious to Louis’ beaming smile behind him. So emotional.

~

The next morning, instead of slipping out of bed and leaving Harry alone, Louis woke the curly haired boy up (because as much as he wanted to stay with him, Louis had places to be) and promised he’d be back right after he was finished with whatever he had to do, before slipping a pair of right black skinny jeans and a faded black shirt with an unknown band logo on it and left, keeping his promise to Harry and coming home right after he was finished.

-

Two weeks later, both Harry and Louis were cuddled up in bed, Harry’s face pressed against a Louis’ chest and Louis’ arms wrapped around him.

"Where’d you go?" Harry randomly asked, making Louis extremely confused. “I go a lot of places, you’re going to have to be more spastic" Louis replied. "The last time you left me, like, two weeks ago, you woke me up and said you had to go somewhere, where’s you go?" Harry reworded, looking at up Louis through his eyelashes. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, were had he gone? And had it really been two whole weeks since Louis last left Harry? Louis was getting soft.

"Oh!" Louis suddenly exclaimed, pulling way from Harry completely and sitting up so he could pull his shirt up over his head. “I got this, see?" Louis said, pointing to the metal rod that was horizontally stuck through his nipple. Harry’s mouth dropped open in disbelief as he stared at the bar through Louis’ nipple.

"Didn’t that hurt?" Harry whispered, eyes flicking up to Louis’ face, who was starring Harry. “A little, it was sore for a couple of days but now it’s all healed and doesn’t bother me at all" Louis said, smug smile on his face when Harry’s eyes lit up, because it was just so easy to impress him. “You’re super brave Louis" Harry said, a sound of awe in his voice. “Can I touch it?" Harry then asked, looking up at Louis with wide curious eyes. Louis nodded, giving Harry permission before Harry’s thumb and index finger were closed around Louis’ nipple, lightly making the small nub harden slightly. Without warning, Harry’s fingers were off of Louis entirely and his mouth was on Louis’ nipple, sucking the metal bar into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the hard nub.

"H-Harry, what’re you doing?" Louis gasped, a faint blush tinting his cheeks at Harry’s sudden boldness. Harry pulled off of Louis and smiled at him, dimples denting his cheeks. “I like all your piercings Lou, make you look good" Harry complimented innocently before leaning forward to gently press his lips on Louis’, slowly moving his own, trying to get Louis to cooperate, smiling to himself when he did.

Though Harry was the one to ignite the kiss, Louis quickly took dominance over it, flicking his tongue out to prod at Harry’s lower lip, slipping inside when Harry opened his mouth. Slowly easing Harry down onto his back, Louis hovered over the younger boy their hips slowly rocking against each other and their chests centimeters apart.

Harry bucked his hips up suddenly and whined into Louis’ mouth, his nails scraping lightly over Louis’ back. Pushing Harry’s shirt up under his armpits Louis detached his lips from Harry’s for a moment to practically rip Harry’s shirt off of him before connecting their lips again, a lot more sloppy and a lot more desperate then last time.

Running his hands up and down Louis’ sides, Harry dipped his fingers into the top of Louis’ pajama bottoms and tugged them down as far as he could -just under Louis’ bum- before Louis got the hint and tugged them off all the way, leaving him in tight, tented pair of black boxers. Louis broke away again to trail kisses down Harry’s jaw line and down his neck, nipping and sucking dark bruises into Harry’s defined collar bones and down his torso, stopping right above the waist line of the curly haired boys sweat pants.

Tugging them down just around his thighs, Louis was a bit surprised when Harry’s cock slapped up against his stomach. “No underwear? Were you planning on this?" Louis teased with a small smirk as he pushed Harry’s sweat pants down around his ankles, leaving them for him to kick off. “N-no, no, I wasn’t. I never wear underwear" Harry breathed out, making Louis groan. Harry was so fucking worked up already and Louis had hardly touched him.

"Louis, you too" Harry said, though Louis wasn’t sure what he was talking about. As if reading Louis’ thoughts, Harry added “your boxers, you get naked too." Louis nodded and jumped off the bed, shucking his boxers off before hopping back on the bed, fitting himself between Harry’s legs and dipping his head down to pull Harry back into a heated kiss.

With their hips rutting together quickly and Louis licking rather obscenely into his mouth, Harry started feeling dizzy as a warm fuzzy feeling started unfurling in the pit of stomach. Making a high whimpering sound, Harry’s hips started bucking up against Louis’ wildly as the warmth in his stomach grew, and almost as if sensing Harry was close, Louis pulled away, making Harry whimper again.

"Not yet kitten" Louis said, Harry blushing at the pet name. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me baby?" Louis asked, shuffling back more so Harry could roll over and get into position.

Bent over like this Harry felt a bit exposed and a bit embarrassed, he was completely on show for Louis, who was enjoying the sight of Harry’s pretty little arse and small pink puckered hole, his tail flicking back and forth in nerves.

"Lou, please, do someth-" Harry stopped with a gasp, feeling Louis’ hands pull his arse cheeks apart exposing him further and hot breath fan over his tight ring of muscles, making them twitch in anticipation. Licking a flat stripe over Harry’s hole, Louis drew back slightly, just to check for Harry’s reaction, making sure this was okay. When Harry pushed his hips back however, Louis smirked and dipped his head back, licking and poking and prodding his tongue and making obscene slurping noises, sucking around Harry’s rim, leaving the curly haired boy a moaning, whimpering mess.

"L-Lou" Harry chocked out, hardly loud enough for Louis to hear. “Yes kitten?" Louis asked, pulling his mouth away from Harry. “N-need more, please Lou," Harry whimpered, craning his neck to look behind himself the best he could. “What d’you want baby? You gotta tell me or else I can’t give it to you" Louis said, grinning almost wickedly, wanting to hear Harry beg. “Please Lou, want your fingers, just need more, pleasepleaseplease Lou, plea-" Harry was cut off by Louis bringing a finger to Harry’s still slick with spit hole, tracing around the rim before slowly sinking it in, Harry groaning low in his throat when Louis slowly started thrusting it in and out.

Adding a second and shortly after that, Louis scissored his fingers, twisting them and stretching Harry wider, edging a third after that too, prepping him further. “Louis, I-fuck!" Harry cursed loudly as Louis’ fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves, making his head spin and his heart to start pumping at what had to be an unhealthy speed. “What’d you want Haz? I didn’t quite catch that" Louis grinned wickedly, pumping his fingers faster and aiming for that spot again. “I-I, need you," Harry panted, his arms giving out from under him as Louis pressed hid digits against his prostate again, this time harder than the last. Louis groaned involuntary and his dick twitched, thinking about how he was about to pound into Harry’s ass, thinking about how tight he would be around, how fucking hot Harry would look being filled with Louis’ cock.

Pulling his fingers out of Harry, Louis bit his lip before spitting into the palm of his hand, already knowing it wouldn’t be as good as actual lube but not having much more of a choice.

Getting his length at slick and wet as he could with only spit and precum, Louis knee shuffled forward a bit so he was right behind Harry and lined himself up, one hand on his cock and the other on Harry’s hip. When the blunt head of Louis’ cock nudged against Harry’s entrance, Harry tensed up, his muscles tightening and his breath hitching for a second before soothing circles were being rubbed into his hip and soft lips were kissing up and down his spine, Harry taking a deep breath and relaxing after.

Feeling Harry finally relaxed, Louis pushed his hips forward, half of his length in Harry before snapping his hips the rest of the way so he was fully buried in the tight heat. Harry cried out, weather in pain or pleasure or both he wasn’t even sure. It stung like a bitch being stretched like this, but it also felt amazing, being filled this was, sending a course of white heat through his body. Louis slowly rolled his hips before pulling out and just as slowly thrusting in, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow until Harry squeaked out a ‘faster’, then Louis grips one of Harry’s hip tighter and the other one reached up to take a fistful of Harry’s curls, using them as leverage as he started thrusting faster and faster, the sound of skin hitting skin and Harry’s breathless _‘uh uh uh’s_ filling the room.

Harry can feel the warmth in his stomach building up again, his tail curling around Louis’ waist almost as a way of saying ‘so close’ because he knows he is, his orgasm building up faster and more intense, each of Louis’ thrust bringing him that much closer to the edge and it’s when Louis shifts his hips slightly and his cock hits Harry’s prostate that Harry fully gets pushed over the edge, coming hard all over his stomach and chest and bed sheets without even being touched.

Harry was still a bit dazed when he came down from his high, but he could still feel Louis in him, his thrusts slowing down until they stop completely and pulls over, flipping Harry over onto his back and gazing down at his face, red and splotchy, his eyes glossy and his pupils still blown wide.

Biting his lip, Louis put his hand under Harry’s knee, right were the joint was and pushed it up towards his chest before thrusting back in quickly, Harry whimpering at the sensitivity “L-Lou" Harry groaned out, his head thrown back and his hands fisting in the sheets, the pain from being overly sensitive and the pleasure he was feeling being almost too much for him. “Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Harry, you feel so good around me, fuck" Louis cursed and Harry felt his dick twitch before a warm hand was wrapped around it, and Harry didn’t really know when he got hard again, though he thought he really didn't get a chance to soften in the first place.

With the firm grip around his cock and Louis pounding restlessly into him, chasing his own release, Harry can feel his second orgasm bubble up in him. “Louis, f-fuck" Harry breathed out, his hips bucking up into Louis’ hand, Louis getting the hint and speeding up both his hand and hips. Before Harry really knows it, his orgasm is being ripped from inside of him, making him cum over Louis’ fist and some of it landing on his stomach and Louis thrusts twice more before his hips jerk and twitch and then he’d cumming too, deep inside Harry. Louis pulls out and collapses next to Harry on the bed, his breathing coming out in short pants and his whole body sweaty.

"Thank you" Harry whispers, turning onto his side and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, a low purr coming from him when Louis brings a hand up to pet at his damp curls before he falls asleep, still purring. “You’re still not cute" Louis sighs out and kisses the top of Harry’s head before letting himself sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please, and follow my tumblr (tomlincherry.tumblr.com) please?


End file.
